Talk:Cardassia Prime
References please! -- Redge 17:18, 24 Jul 2004 (CEST) Reconstruction: Garak? The conclusion of the Dominion War signaled the end of Dominion occupation of the planet and ushered in a new era of reconstruction, '''led by Garak'.'' :Isn't this speculative? I just finished watching "What You Leave Behind" (for the 4500th time) and saw nothing to indicate that he would "lead" anything. I'm aware of his role in the books, but that should be considered apocryphal. --Sasoriza 23:42, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Climate I would've thought the climate of Cardassia would be noted somewhere. Was there ever any indication in the series as to exactly how hot Cardassia gets? Are we talking about an Arizona-type climate, or worse than that? :I don't think canon ever went into specifics on the subject. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:48, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Year Length? I propose that Cardassia Prime has a short year length of approximately 1/5 of a terrestrial year, or less than 2 and 1/2 terrestrial months. There are two sources that may support this idea. There are "discrepancies" in the historical accounts in both TNG and DS9, that are rather significant. The first is between Picard and Madred, when it's suggested that the current Cardassian government is less than 100 years old, however later the Cardassian Union is said to be five hundred years old. This is contradicted again when it's mentioned by Dax, that a previous host, Tobin, met an exiled Cardassian on Vulcan, who lived during the "First Republic", presumably a predecessor to the "Union", and by context implying there was at least a "Second Republic" that followed it, but had to have happened between over one hundred and three hundred fifty years before the events of DS9, contradicts the longer figure. Cardassian_history Finally, Weyoun 8 syas the Dominion is ten thousand years old contradicting a previous incarnation, Weyoun 4, and the Female Changling, who have both suggested it is only two thousand years old. Dominion_history These discrepancies are quite strong, but in both cases are by a factor of 5, suggesting that Cardassia has a year length either 1/5 or 5x or Earth's orbital period. Support material suggests that the Cardassian sun is either a K Cardassian_sun or M Cardassian_system type "dwarf" star. In both cases to be in the habitable zone it would have to be closer than Earth with a shorter orbital period. --Laboratory gnome 04:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not seeing how the time the Dominion has existed fits into the theory, but in any event it would constitute original research which is not permitted.--31dot 10:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Weyoun 8 was on Cardassia Prime at the time he made the reference, and thus likely meaning years for that planet, not Earth. As far as "original research" all I did was look at the difference and notice an obvious factor of 5 in both cases. The context of the cannon scenes, from actual episodes, suggests that the "differences" or "inconsistencies" actually favor Cardassia Prime have in short orbital period of approximately 1/5 of Earth's orbital period. -- 13:42, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's "canon", not "cannon". The fact still remains that your theory is something that you put together based on what you saw and assumed, which is what original research is. I'm not saying it does or doesn't make sense- just that it's not appropriate for the article.--31dot 21:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::In that case almost anything else not explicitly stated in an episode or motion picture, from Vulcan probably being around 40 Eridani to articles about the novels, shouldn't be here. ::I think it could be relevant, as a possible, perfectly logical solution to the apparent discrepancies in cannon. It seems simple and straight-forward to me. The different year-length was something I considered as a solution all the way back when I first saw the Episode "Defiant" and noticed the different account from "Chain of Command". I just find it odd no one else considered the possibility of a significantly different year-length as a solution.-- 08:02, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :We don't deal in "perfectly logical solutions" to things not mentioned in canon (it's not spelled "cannon", it's spelled "canon"). As I said, it might certainly be that- but that sort of thing isn't what we're about. As for Vulcan, there are external sources which confirm that Trek staff (including Gene Roddenberry himself) who had 40 Eridani in mind for Vulcan. That is not original research. If you have evidence of someone involved with Trek who had your theory in mind, then by all means it can be in the article- but since it's your theory I don't think that you do.--31dot 11:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC)